


Let's Get Loud

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Isabo's Shirt reference, Lust, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Shameless Smut, Sleep Deprivation, Sweet Revenge, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: When the dust settles on Earth, it's too quiet.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C/7 doesn't exist. ;)

Captain Kathryn Janeway shifted back in forth in a fight with her bed. She tossed and turned like a flopping fish out of water and with a tantrum. 

"Argh! Ugh!" She angrily groaned and stared at the plain ceiling in defeat. 

She punched the bed the the bottom of her fists.

Kathryn was so exhausted that she was almost to tears.

She was thinking about what to do now. Should she read? Try milk? That never works for her. Listen to music?

Then her door chimed. She looked at the time. 01:15?!

'Damn! Who is up now, besides me?' She wondered.

Kathryn threw on her robe and tied it as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Chakotay?" She said as he stood there in his civilian clothes.

"I hope I didn't wake you," he said.

"No, no, not at all. Come in," Kathryn opened her door wider to allow him entrance.

He went through and she shut the door behind him.

"Actually, I couldn't sleep," she continued.

"Same here," Chakotay said, "My mind is just going in circles even though we already finished the debriefings. In fact, I thought it would help if I came here."

"It's because there is no hum of the ship. It's too quiet," Kathryn said.

Chakotay coughed and bit back a smile.

"What?" She asked, bemused.

He tugged his ear and said, "We could make it louder."

Her eyes bore into his to see what he was getting at. He said it so casually...but his head tilted towards her and his eyes lingered.

Her throat constricted and her cheeks hardened with her blush.

Kathryn cleared her throat. 

"We can't disturb the neighbors," she said.

He stepped very close to her and she felt his hot breath tickling her ear. 

In a sultry voice Chakotay said, "Who cares if we do?"


	2. Making Noise

"Would...would you like some water?"

'What am I doing?' She thought. 

Chakotay dropped a kiss to her neck. "No, I'll just drink you in. "

She swore to herself and thought, 'I set myself up for that one.'

He continued with the neck kisses and her eyelids began to flutter.

Her neck started to sway and she asked, flustered, "How about some music?" 

He switched sides to continue the onslaught. In a husky voice, Chakotay replied, "No... I'm sure you'll bring music to my ears."

Her mind began to swim and the hairs on fair neck stood on end. 'Oh, god,' she nervously thought, 'he'll be the end of me.'

She felt the tie on her robe loosen its knot slowly as she unraveled as well. Once the knot had succumbed to its fate, he inserted hands around her waist between the nightgown and the robe. Kathryn made a sharp intake of breath at the touch of his hands.

Chakotay finally looked back up from the neck kisses. Kathryn's eyes scanned his brown eyes, tattoo,.... and mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulders with some nervous reluctance. He smiled his dimpled grin with crinkling, shining, eyes. 

She smiled and bit her lip as she thought, 'I'm done for. Absolutely done for.'

His eyes also scanned her face and lingered on her lips before leaning in for the kiss. The soft lips pressed the crevices of her own and a rush of seratonin flooded her mind in a buzz.

As their lips parted she left out a shivery and satisfied sigh. Her lips hovered over his, their heat bouncing off their mouths. Before she could even utter a word, nevertheless a letter, Chakotay's mouth and hers were once again linked.

Kathryn didn't know if it was her tiredness that made her do it, but she swayed and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Chakotay's hands moved from her waist to her lower back and pulled her to his body. 

The smell of sandalwood and pine was now much more prominent as it radiated off his chest. Sounds started to escape. From her or from him? Or both?

She knew he was taller but he was even more so in her bare feet. The tips of her toes started to strain as did her arms. Kathryn ended up leaning on him so they could continue to explore each other's mouths.

Chakotay must have felt her trying to adjust to the height difference because he kicked off his shoes.

She was glad that she could find some relief because her neck was also feeling the effects. Kathryn sighed now that she was now on the balls of her feet.

He ran his hands through her hair and tingling sensations were felt along her scalp. Then his hands tugged her robe, exposing her shoulders. Chakotay's thumbs trailed her soft skin and left goosebumps in their wake. He continued to slip the robe off until it fell into a heap on the ground.

His eyes took in the sight of her in a dark blue spaghetti-strap nightgown. He started to move his hands over her back and onto her ass. Chakotay squeezed some moans out of it.

"I don't think it's loud enough in here, but it's a start," Chakotay quipped and raised his eyebrows.

He crouched down a bit and before she could put two-and-two together, he lifted wrapped his arms under her ass and lifted her straight up in the air. Kathryn quickly tightened her hold on him. 

Kathryn couldn't help but giggle that she was in the air as he walked. He had a determined look on his face as they, or he, walked. Her bedroom door was still open and he walked right in. Chakotay crouched and bowed over to place he on the bed gently but it ended in a slight plop.

He made a little grimaced smile on his face in apology for the plop. Chakotay pulled the tunic over his head and tossed it before crawling over her on the bed.

'Hotdamn....,' Kathryn thought as a breath caught in her chest as she gazed in awe at his chest above her.

'...boxing has served you well.'

Her hand reached for it and pulled back. Before it could completely retreat Chakotay grasped her hand in his and placed it onto his chest.

"Thanks," he replied.

'Shit. Did I say that out loud?' She thought.

"Yes, you did," Chakotay smiled.

'Okay, I need to shut up,' she thought and glanced away in embarrassment. 

A squeeze of her breasts brought her attention back with a moan. An then another. 

"OhhHHHHhh..."

Kathryn could feel the hardness pressing against her. A hand of his escaped and it reappeared on her knee. She saw the lust in his eyes as his hand slid up, scrunching up her nightgown in the process. Her breathing quickened and her heart pounded in her ears as he continued to snake his way under her nightgown and continued to squeeze her breast.

Once he found what he was looking for, he stopped his progression. His fingers stroked along her panty lines and caused her to flinch at the sensitivity. Chakotay teased her so much she had to close her eyes to withstand the ticklishness that arose. 

Finally, the sensitivity subsided and she let out a breath and the rigid tension from it. As she did, Chakotay stood up and slid her panties off of her. Then, he fiddled with his pants and shrugged them off with his boxers. 

He was stark naked and gorgeous.

She felt extremely flushed and didn't know where to look. 

'For goodness sake, woman. This is not the first time you've seen a naked man. But... not like him,' she thought as she subconsciously licked her lips.

Chakotay slowly crawled back onto the bed, torturing her each second. He pressed kisses on her shoulder blades and moved the straps the side. She placed her hands around his waist and moved her head to the side to allow more access. Kathryn hummed at the sensations before he went back to her lips. Chakotay nibbled a bit before delving into her mouth. She felt her cheek being cupped as she became somewhat breathless. He moved his leg in-between hers and pried her wide open. He kept kissing her as he adjusted his pelvis around her nightgown. 

Then she felt him push in. All of him. Inside her.

"Oh, Chakotay!" She sharply gasped.

It was intense and she closed her eyes to process it as he dug her hands into his back.

Chakotay softly said, "Look at me, Kathryn."

She did look at those dark chocolate eyes if his. She felt the touch of his hand stroking her face and hair.

"I'll take care of you," he said as he moved gently against her.

Kathryn started to pant as the thrusts ebbed within. She watched as Chakotay watched with desire in his eyes. Her eyes tried to pull away but she couldn't. She felt squirmish at what could be the ultimate staring contest which she was failing with each thrust. There was something so sexy about her nightgown still caught around her hips while he was naked.

Her walls started to flex and Chakotay went deeper in. She arched back with a moan.

"That's it. Let it out," he urged.

He began to quicken his pace. It was now a smooth thrust and she matched the intensity of his thrusts with her hips. Finally, he lifted her upper body and quickly tore off the nightgown off of her. The new angle pushed her close to the edge and she cried out. 

Chakotay laid her back down and grabbed her thighs. He lifted them against his hips and continued to pound mercilessly. Kathryn couldn't think anymore. Her mind was a swirling pool and her ears were fuzzy. Her cries, moans, and guttural grunts reverberated in the room. Chakotay's moans and breathless sounds joined hers. She felt the final wave arriving and they caught it together.

They let out a final exclamation together and held themselves in place as the tide passed over. Kathryn's thighs were quaking and they felt as useless as noodles. His skin was stuck to hers in sweat. Chakotay gave her a kiss on the lips and forehead before he rolled off beside her. 

The air felt cool against her skin as she saw her chest still quickly rising and falling. Chakotay stroked her breasts as he laid on his side. 

"Ohh, you tease," she said when she regained her breath. Of course, she loved the feeling of him tracing patterns and swirls around them.

He smiled and said, "So what if I am?," and leaned down to give simple kisses on her lips. Kathryn shifted to her side to face towards him and placed her hands on his chest. His arm dropped around her waist and grabbed a mound of her backside.

Then there was a sound.


	3. The Door

"Ignore it," he said.

Then the door chimed again.

Kathryn sighed and called out, "I'm coming. I'll be there in a minute!" As she wiggled off and stood up from the bed. 

"Oh, you did already and it certainly wasn't a minute," he teased as she grabbed the nightgown and pulled it over her head.

Kathryn gave him a playful glare and walked off while trying to fix her hair. As she got closer to the door, she lifted the robe from the floor and tied it on. 

When she opened the door there were two Starfleet security officers in front of her.

"Captain Janeway?" One of them asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"We've gotten a report of a disturbance. Is everything all right?"

She cleared her throat to mitigate a smile. 

"Yes, everything is all right, gentleman. I apologize for the disturbance."

She followed their moving eyes and saw Chakotay in his boxers in her about twenty feet from the door. He said, "Yeah, she's a screamer."

Kathryn had never blushed so hard on her life. She was horrified and surprised that Chakotay could say something like that. She was absolutely speechless and tried her best to put on a captain's face as she turned back to the men.

When she did, their faces were red and their mouths were tight in embarrassment as well.

"Well, um," the other cleared his throat, "if that is all, then goodnight, captain," he nodded.

She nodded and said, "Goodnight," and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might cut it off here....I might not. Let me know if you'd like another chapter. If that'sthe case, I believe it will be the wrap-up chapter. 
> 
> You can thank my fellow smut lovers for chapters 2 and 3. 😄


	4. Cool Off

She turned around, appalled, and screeched, “Chakotay! “I can’t believe you just said that!”

“But it’s true. I can understand why your neighbors might have been concerned,” Chakotay said and raised his eyebrows naughtily.

“Oh, I’m so going to get you for this.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he played.

Kathryn rushed at him but instead of running away he bent and lunged. She ended up flipping onto his shoulder and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her legs.

She squealed, “Let me down!” 

It was too late; she was in his capture. He carried her like he just picked up a sack of grain.

“Now, what to do with you now?”

“Chakotay!”

“Shh. Remember, you don’t want to disturb the neighbors, Kathryn.”

She rolled her eyes even though she couldn’t see her face.

Chakotay headed back towards the bedroom.

“Oh, no. You’re going back to your own quarters after your little stunt.”

“No, I’m not,” he stated, “I need to make sure you behave. Ah, here we are.”

Chakotay had made it back to her bed. Just when she thought he was going to plop her onto the bed he swiveled around and walked towards the bathroom.

She said, “Just what are you doing?”

“You need to cool down,” he said.

Kathryn said, “Oh, no you don’t!”

He marched her over to the shower, turned it on, and stood her in it.

“Oh!” she said and chattered her teeth even though she still wore her nightgown and robe.

“Shhh,” he said as he joined her in the shower and pressed against her body.

She shivered and whispered, “Shhh, yourself. You talk too much. Now everyone’s going to know...about...you know.”

He looked down at the wet mess. 

“They won’t say anything”, he said with his hands on his shoulders.

“But you were just exonerated as Maquis...and if they think… I mean, we just finishing the debriefings-”

He placed his mouth over hers and she moaned.

He whispered huskily, “Are you sure we finished with our debriefings?” and kissed her neck.

Chakotay lifted her nightgown and robe over her head and tossed them into a saggy pile. She let out a raspy, shivery, breath. His mouth and hands felt warm against her perked breasts. He shoved his boxers down and lifted her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him and she felt the warmth as he entered her. Kathryn moaned and he pressed his lips on hers as he thrusted upwards. The noisier she became the deeper his mouth went into hers. The water droplets ran off their bodies as their thighs moved. When she came it was not long before he spilled the warm seed on her. Chakotay set her down and braced his hands against the wall around her as the water ran along their sides.

“Chakotay, weren’t we supposed to be trying to sleep? ”

“This can help us sleep. The cool water helps lower the body temperature for sleep,” he smiled.

Kathryn said, “Don’t forget, mister. I’ll still get you back for your dirty mouth.”


	5. Revenge is Dish Best Served Cold

One week later.

He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Not again. He stood naked with only a combadge to his name.

In front of a male admiral. Instead of Nimembeh, it was Admiral Owen Paris.

He quickly covered himself and coughed. “Admiral Paris,” he addressed him.

“ _ **Son**_ , where are your clothes?”

He cleared his throat and was about to talk when B’Elanna and Tom came around the corner of their house.

B’Elanna quickly covered her mouth with her hand and Tom’s mouth dropped open.

Now he was completely flushed.

“I...I...Janeway…” “Did you mess with Katie?” Owen Paris said.

“Umm…” “You should know better than to mess with Katie. When she or any Janeway revenge, it’s no idle threat,” he stated.

Owen looked at his son and said, “Tom, go get your new captain some clothes before the other guests arrive for dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” Tom snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager. I do this for the J/C.
> 
> Written 6/2/2020.


End file.
